The availability of a means to permit a swimmer to rest in a comfortable sitting position in a swimming pool has frequently been sought. While it is of course possible to lower a chair or stool into the swimming pool as a seating means, this is awkward and generally uncomfortable and unsatisfactory and, sometimes, even hazardous. Also, while various schemes devised to afford arrangements adjacent to the pool that include a therapy unit (which may include a seating arrangement) have been proposed such as: placing a therapy pool contiguous or within a swimming pool, including attaching the therapy pool to the wall of the swimming pool with a transition section as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,899; or depositing a removable partition comprising a therapy pool within the swimming pool as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,165; a need exists for a more simplified, economical, very practical and aesthetically improved combination of swimming pool and conveniently comfortable seating means as provided by the present invention.